Return of Zongazonga
by EnigmaticWordsmith
Summary: Reyes "Rex" Hunter has defeated Zongazonga as his sister Reina won the Cup. Later Rupert and Reina become engaged as Reina decides to improve the Fossil Park. However, Zongazonga informs Rex that he has returned to once again conquer the Vivosaur world this time with a larger company. Now the gang have to race with Zongazonga to keep or lose the world they know. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Warning

**Hey, guys! This is my first fanfic. I will be adopting **_**Glacia the Icy Mega Absol**_**'s POV usage, if you don't mind. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Chapter I: The Warning

*Rex's POV*

_ I opened my eyes and found myself here. The sky was swirling and an unearthly purple- at least for the sky. I was standing in what appeared to be a decaying temple. And it was_ _cold_._ Very cold. I also was having deja vu, but magnified a gazillion times to the point it was killing me if I didn't remember this place. Well, not literally killing me but I was at least losing my mind. However, I was saved by switching the subject to if I was alone- the answer was no. On the center of the temple was a towering figure. At first, I was delighted because it appeared to be a tyrannosaur, but then I realized who it really was._

_ "Zongazonga," I mumbled to myself._

_ Zongazonga produced a sound in between a roar and laughter._

_ "What do you want now?" I demanded._

_ "You should at least be glad that I warned you this ti-"_

_ "About what? That you are going to ruin my sister's coronation tonight?"_

_ Zongazonga glared at me. "Humph! If you are going to be rude then I might as well do that."_

_ "_Oh, great. My sister's gonna kill me_," I thought. Zongazonga appeared to smile."_ Tell me this is just a dream_."_

_ "No, it isn't," Zongazonga replied._

_ He can read minds. Zongazonga can read minds. Hopefully, he just recently got that ability. If he knew and told my sister that I didn't mind dying just so that I didn't have to be brothers-in-law with Rupert since he has been a total jerk to me sometimes, she would definitely kill me._

_ "I just came to inform you that my kingdom is coming, and that this time _I will succeed_," Zongazonga asserted._

_ "We will see about that. You are inside a tomb, no disguise, and no alliances," I remarked._

_ "First, I am _out_; second, I don't need that because; third, I have already assembled my own league, just wait."_

_ "Prove it," I commented._

_ Zongazonga sighed. From behing him appeared a guy obviously taller than me with a BareBones styled outfit with skrillex hair patterned vertically black and white. "Call him Z, you might not know him but you will come to respect him as more than as an outcast," Zongazonga said. From his other side- the right- came Bartholomew Bullwort. "I am sure you are acquainted with him already._

_ "We have all the BB Bandits at our side, but they are not the only ones to assist our cause. Your Park will soon be surrounded once our cause begins- I forgot, it has already already started. There's no hope, Rex, there's no hope for you, might as well give up-"_

_ Suddenly, the whole place began shaking and things started to crumble as Zongazonga's company began to fade. However, Zongazonga's roar laughter echoed in my mind. Another voice soon joined, but it didn't mean to taunt me._

_ "Reyes!" it called._

_ "Reyes!"_

_ "Reyes!"_

I woke with a start. My vision was blurry, but I could tell the shape of a man. He was wearing a yellow short-sleeved muscle shirt and wore a green tyrannosaur mask. His hands were gripping my shoulders like claws but he was starting to let his grip loose.

"Reyes, you ok?" Saurhead asked.

"Yeah..." I replied." What... What happened?"

I might not be able to look at his face- not like anyone has-, but I have been with him for so long that I could tell his facial expression. He was glaring at me questioningly. "That's what I should be asking you, you were saying things like 'song-a-song-a' and 'my sister is gonna kill me'."

"Oh, um... Just a dream, I guess."

I sensed Saurhead roll his eyes. "Says you."

I sighed and sat back down. Then I remembered my dream.

"Zongazonga is back... And he is going to ruin my sister's coronation... Then she is going to end my life... But if she doesn't then they will question me about the dream and she will know that I suggested it and then she is definitely killing me... But if that doesn't happen she's gonna hate me forever and since she is the Champion she is practically the president of the Calisteo Fossil Park and can do anything as long as no one gets in her way..."

"Stop mumbling to yourself about your demise," Saurhead said," and change your clothes for the coronation, it is almost time. I placed your suit and tie in your suitcase. Go change quickly; we're almost there.

"Yes, sir..." I replied. "I have no choice but to tell my sister then..."


	2. The Coronation

Chapter II: The Coronation

*Reina's POV*

Tonight was the night for my offical proclamation, or coronation, as Champion. I expected myself to be official Champion after winning the Cup, but I was expected to participate in a coronation. It was a formal event which was to take place in Cranial City and the Council members of Vivosaur Island were to come by helicopter.

The Council was the name for the group of people who were expected to take care of the official business of Vivosaur Island and Calisteo Island. It consisted mainly of the founders- Dr. Diggins, Mr. Richmond, and Joe Wildwest- but also contained the stronger Fossil Fighters- Saurhead, Champions, Final and Semi-Final Participants- and other trusted ones- Stella, Terry, and Kent-. Recently, some major contributors are also included in some occasions. The Council is our government. It is not a monarchy or a democracy, but truly a "race" for office.

As I had said, today was my coronation. For the event, I had chosen a black evening dress and a french twist hairstyle. I prepared on Joe's office, which he lent to me. When I had finished, I looked out the giant windowpanes behind Joe's desk. I could see lights blazing from atop roofs and tables spread everywhere- even in the dig sites. It was pretty chilly and few people had the endurace to take a stroll in the Dusty Dunes with its night chill, although a few Fighters were visible and it was about time for the sun to climb the sky- yes, it was that late. I saw a light in the sky advancing steadily toward the City and knew it was the Vivosaur Island party. I started for the elevator, but the elevator arrived before I could press a button- revealing Pauleen same as usual except for a cocktail dress.

"Reina!" Pauleen exclamed as soon as she saw me. "The coronation is about to happen! Come down!"

It seemed like they had a tight schedule since Pauleen pulled me in- making me trip and almost fall, a story I shall forever be ashamed of- and then proceeded to continually begged the elevator to arrive at the reception desk, which made the trip appear to be five times longer than it really was. Finally, she gave up and started a simple conversation.

"So what was taking you so long? We had all night and dawn is almost here. Were you nervous? Rupert was waiting for you and was constantly asked to dance. He even looked constipated sometimes."

"Hm, it took me awhile to decide what to wear, and then I had to put on make up, and then I lost my contacts," I lied. I didn't shop a lot and am very pleased with the few articles of clothing I have- no, I am not bankrupt, I don't waste my money stupidly like my brother; I wear very little make up, even in the most important formal events- I never lose my contacts. I felt guilty about making Rupert suffer, and it made me feel even guiltier to lie to Pauleen.

"_I hope I don't have to do a horrible thing to Todd too_," I thought. "_We've been friends for so long that I love him as dearly as I do to Rupert even though he is such a coward and would probably be considered by most less worthy than my- Curses, I did it to him, too..._"

Pauleen had simply replied "oh" to my lie and our conversation was ended by the elevator arriving. Once the doors slid open, Stella was there who requested to aid me down the stairs- Joe must have seen my high heels before he left his office. Once outside, the helicopter was starting to land and I was supported by Stella and Pauleen from falling to the ground from the powerful gusts. Then Rupert came sick with worry that something bad might had happened to me. After that he offered me to a slow dance which the crowd had already joined once the music became appropriate, I graciously accepted it.

*Rex's POV*

Once the helicopter door opened, I swiftly stepped out and scanned for my sister. I soon found her- greatly unlike her usual look but still recognizable from the last formal event I was forced to participate with her- slow dancing surprisingly with Rupert- I had not seen him since the battle with Zongazonga. I was shocked by this but remembered why I was here from the memory and charged toward them. Then something grabbed me from behind and lifted me up, growling quietly beside my ear, I quickly recognized it as Saurhead who was the only one I knew who growled and lifted me from the ground- yes, the man is that strong.

"What are you doing?!" Saurhead quietly exclamed into my ear. "How do you expect me to present you to Mistress Hunter?! You were about to run into that couple! Do you wish to ruin this special moment of theirs?!"

He first pointed at my sloppily worn tuxedo then a couple who seen to have recently danced in front of me then he moved a bit to the left and pointed to Reina and Rupert. He placed me down and fixed my tuxedo, scolding me as he did so.

"All is messy but your tie... Why do you like red that much?" Saurhead thought aloud to himself.

Saurhead wouldn't allow me to near the dance area so that I wouldn't disturb anyone and watched me from a distance as I walked to the refreshments area. There Dr. Diggins was stuffing his mouth with Dino Cakes, his turquoise tuxedo topped with crumbs- everyone probably saw him do so as most guys dressed in black or various dark shades of blue, the only other guy who didn't was Rupert who wore a red tuxedo I want to own so bad.

I sat beside Dr. Diggins who continued to stuff himself and only bothered to ask if I wanted some once, which I answered no. I sighted Captain Travers, who also wore a turquoise tuxedo, borrowing a grill to cook some fish for himself and Saurhead supervising me with an iron fist. When the music did end and the slow dance ceased, I searched for Rupert's red tuxedo and made my way to him, focusing so strongly that sounds were no longer something I could quite identify- the last thing I heard was Dr. Diggins ordering for more Dino Cakes. I eventually reached them.

"Reina," I said," I need to talk to you."

*Reina's POV*

I recognized the voice as Rex's and I was ready to be irritated upon seeing him, but I was surprised he neatly wore his suit and tie.

"Later, Rex-" I answered.

"No, now," Rex interrupted.

It seemed that whatever he had to say, it was serious; he never interrupted me. I prepared myself for any nonsense. "What?"

"I need to talk to you privately-"

"No, it is fine," Rupert interrupted. "Whatever you have to say, I probably have to hear it too, Rex." I was astonished that Rupert was already acquainted to Rex and most likely I made a face, but I quickly resumed to my usual cold-heartedness during "business".

"Yeah, I think you should hear this, too," Rex said. "What I am about to say might sound like nonsense, but I need for you to take very serious in case it does happen."

Rupert and I nodded, except I also hope he wasn't kidding again.

"Ok, then. Listen closely. While on the helicopter, I had a dream with Zongazonga in it. In the dream, he told me he was liberated from his tomb and told me he was making a second attempt to conquer the world, showing me an outlaw called Bartholomew Bullwort who disguised himself as the sheriff just as Zongazonga did as Joe Wildwest and a weird guy who he calls Z and who he says both will aid him. It might seem like a nightmare, even I thought of that for a while, but the fact that I still remember this probably proves that it was probably not a normal dream."

I didn't know wether to believe or not, but Rupert looked as if he was mad. I knew Zongazonga and thinking about it, I think it explains a lot about what happened.

_After I had won the Cup, Joe had asked to meet me personally in his office, Todd coming to join. I was nervous both because I had won the bet and because of meeting him again. I let Todd go with Rex to replace me. After hearing glass break in Joe's ofice, I went up and found Joe uncoscious against a wall as if he was blown, the windows shattered, Todd and Rex missing, and a silhoette that looked like a vivosaur in the sky._

_Joe had to recover and he wouldn't let me see him, I thought he was mad at me for not coming personally. After that he made everyone believe Todd and Rex were outlaws and wouldn't let me go anywhere, forcing me to stay in the Fighter Station close to him._

_Later, Todd was captured but he acted extremely hateful, not recognizing me. He would keep talking to himself how much he hated Rex because "Rex thought of him lowly from losing so quickly in the Cup". However, Rex had been actually giving up the time he could have used to train- and therefore win the battle he lost because of his vivosaurs' low ranks- but instead chose to use the time to train Todd to become a better Fighter, while I was jealous at him because he had "taken" my best friend._

_Later, Joe had recovered and gone back to his office. Then he had asked me to go to his office. When I had gone there, he had threatened to take over my body, then Rex and Todd had came in and battled him, his skull coming out of his head when Todd hit him with a giant hammer. Rupert, Pauleen, and a bouncing skull with a crown then came in and the same skull entered Joe's body- which made him seem more like himself than before the other skull was knocked out. Then they attempted to capture the other skull but it escaped with Rupert after him downstairs. I was asked to stay in the office, so I did._

_After a long time, I got words that Rex was asked to come to Vivosaur Island, which I was also jealous about, while Rupert was a little slow the next time I saw him and sometimes didn't even seen to realize who I was. Joe, Todd, and and Pauleen didn't seem to have time for me. Joe did tell me that I was supposed to have a coronation to celebrate me becoming the Champion while Rupert proposed to me later when he was more like himself. However, I was not told anything about what happened other than that Rex had saved the world._

"Hm..." Rex mumbled.

"What?" I said. "Is it important? Tell us!"

"Well," Rex began to stutter," he had said that he would come and ruin your coronation..."

"What?!" Rupert exclamed. "We have to watch out for anything weird then in case if that's true. Hey, what's that up their?!"

Rupert was right, in the sky there was a giant object flying, it was heading for the Dusty Dunes which seemed like the most spacious place to land for it.

"Oh," Rex said calmly," that's just the Dinaurian spaceship. I got to learn about them in Vivosaur Island."

I didn't know if he was trying to make me jealous, but being able to meet aliens? I should have switched roles with him.

"What about the Champion?" asked Rupert.

"I didn't get to meet him," Rex said, frowning. His eyes then widen impossibly. "NO! THEY ARE GONNA MAKE THE ROCKS FALL AND BLOCK THE PASSAGE!"

Rex suddenly ran toward it. I realized he meant the passage to the deeper part of Dusty Dunes, which was now blocked by a pile of rocks.

"I didn't get to check there either..." Rupert mumbled beside me.

Later, after everything had settled down and everyone was sitted, I was asked to go in the Fighter Station and come out when asked. Inside, I listened to what was being said outside.

"Today, we celebrate the day that has been delayed from us," boomed a voice which I recognized as Joe's." We reunite to celebrate the coronization of our Champion-"

I advanced, but was held back by Stella, telling me it wasn't time yet.

"While her brother shall be respected as our second savior, she shall be respected as our second Champion. Both of the family Hunter, we can tell that the Hunters were all born for greatness. Indeed, we have legends of the first Fossil Fighter was named Hunter, who struggled to keep his vivosaurs safe from civilization and used the same Dinaurian technology to revive them, he was known as the Vivosaur Whisperer."

I remembered hearing this a lot when we first started becoming Fighters, how they said that we were most likely related to Hunter and how his greatness is in our blood.

"And now, we shan't wait any further for the coronation. Tonight we present you with our new Champion..."

Stella shoved me softly, and I advance carefully so not to embarrass myself. I came out, and Joe was there by the door and whispered in my ear.

"Congratulations, Reina," Joe spoke softly," it was a great honor to know you."

I was a bit terrified by this, as if I was going to die. Then a terrible thought came over me that maybe that Joe wasn't _our_ Joe. I did my best to pull myself together and advanced toward two men whom Joe called Dr. Diggins and Mr. Richmond.

"Reina!" Joe exclamed as I neared them.

The older man who held a crown- the other a scroll- raised it above my head. While the thinner man held the scroll in front of me allowing me to read it.

I assumed I was supposed to read it, so I did." Tonight-" I didn't even finish a sentence.

The ground shook and the temperature dropped. Looking at the dig site, I saw Mt. Krakanak frozen, a giant, frosty sauropod stood in the ice it created. Under him was a muscular man who wore a purple uniform and a purple flying vivosaur was above them.

"Frigi!" exclamed the two men beside me." Here! Hold this and don't stop reading until you are done, and don't lift your head unless to put on this crown!"

I was obedient, and did not lift my head once. I heard Joe and the staff leaders attempting to calm down the crowd nearby as they screamed.

*Rupert's POV*

I ran toward Rex; I knew from his face he knew them.

"What's happening?!" I demanded.

"That... That is a Z-Ptera that is flying overhead. Zongazonga is here. The dream was real," Rex spoke in a trancelike voice.

I paused and stared. "Do you have your vivosaurs?"

Rex made a fist. "No."

"I will go get mine from the VMM-"

I ran to the VMM, but it had mysteriously stopped working. I heard something run behind me and I turned around to see. Someone dressed in black went inside the helicopter and was now operating it.

"Hey!" I yelled." Are you just gonna leave us here?!"

The person noticed and waved at me, then he/she flew away, the helicopter blades making gusts that made me have to cover my face. I thought maybe Rex had already known and already lost hope, so I left for Reina. There she was, reading aloud like it was a normal day. I walked up to her.

"Do you realize what is happening?"

She kept on reading.

"We have to leave here! Now!"

She stuttered a bit.

"Mt. Krakanak is already frozen, soon the ice will covered the whole island! We have to leave..."

My back was facing her and I didn't realize I was frightening her, she must have been told to ignore everything. Just telling her what was happening without her able to see it must have been killing her. I turned around and she was there crying. I walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"I-I'm sorry..." I apologized." Come on... We- Read faster, I don't want to see you cry like that..."

She accelerated, as if she didn't want me to see her like that. Soon, she was putting on the crown while I checked how things were going. They were getting worser, ice was reaching for the Station and some people were stuck, but Rex just stood there- not caring he was one of the few with ice above his knees. Then I heard metal fall behind me, I turned around and saw the crown rolling around; Reina was on her knees, crying into her hands. I had never seen her cry; it infuriated me. I carried her and Joe directed me into his office.

"And the people?" I asked. "And Rex? And the people stuck down there? You know someone took the helicopter, right?

Joe paused then looked outside. "... I don't know."


End file.
